The Shadow Thief
by KidfireRyuu
Summary: The Shadow Thief is robbing a target Night Raid has their eyes on. Do they know each other? And what will the Thief do when she's kidnapped again, but by Esdeath this time? Yuri, don't like, don't read. I don't own Akame Ga Kill.
1. Kira

**Hi there I'm just here to say that first off, Kira is a GIRL. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. I will to fix what doesn't seem right it you can point it out.**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kill, but wished I did.  
><strong>

There it was; the house I'll be 'cleaning' tonight. One of the many rich houses around the capital. I'm called the Shadow Thief because it's hard to know I was there unless, of course, I want them to or let them. My specialty is escaping.

I'm not very well-known, which is a _huge_ plus for me because I didn't need any more people running around gunning for my head. Literally. It is common sense to aim for the head when trying to kill though.

But the only reason people didn't care about me now, is because I don't 'borrow' too much. Just enough to keep my family, and some to keep the kids happier. But never more than a hundred or so at a time. Since the nobles can easily spend that much in a day, no one really cares other than hurt pride. That keeps me safe. I don't really need the money, if anything, it was extra cash I could use if I wanted something. Not need, but still helpful.

Right now, I'm dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a loose blue T-shirt, my leather black finger-less gloves that were the same was I had since I was a kid, I have a black belt with my katana strapped to it, and a long black cloak to cover me. I'm also an A-size. That with my short hair sometimes makes people mistake me for a guy. The faded dark brown and black steel toed boots were starting to turn a muddy brown colour. But I also have a panda hat; it's a baseball cap style, and the nice soft fluffy kind with ears that pop up. I always have it on, unless I'm doing my 'job'. All in all, I look like a kid.

I have short black hair that can almost reach my shoulders with a tint of red, and brown eyes that can turn a dark red colour, but that doesn't happen very often.

I keep walking though the crowded streets in the day time. Right now I'm just scouting the place again. And before anyone thinks otherwise, I don't just rob everyone I can. But don't mistake me for any kind of hero. Cause I'm not, and will never be ever again. In fact, if anything, I mostly do this for the thrill.

I saw a flash of yellow in the crowd, and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. I wasn't going to get anything done property if it was. I do love her, but I usually get wasted with her, and can't even get home in that state.

"Hey, Kira! Where are you headed?" Well, there goes my hope.

I turned and looked at a short-haired blonde that was Leone, pushing though the crowd and coming towards me. She's dressed as she usually is with her strange belt.

"Hey there. How are you today?" I asked avoiding the question. She didn't really know about my extra income, but I had some suspicions about what she does at night. Perhaps a job like mine?

"Weelll~, I would be better if you come with me to have a drink!"

"Let me guess. I'm paying for everything." I said deadpan.

"Why thank you for offering! Come on, let's go!" she yelled.

I signed at her. It was always like this, but I loved her. She was like my big sister in more ways than one. And she was family, so I couldn't just deny her the drinks she craved. In fact, I'm surprised that she hasn't gone into a coma yet with all she's having.

As I'm dragged around the crowded streets, I think about how much I still dislike being the centre of attention. It sets something off in me. I was fine in small groups with my friends, but in big groups, I can lose it to Chi. She's the other me that's been protecting me when I couldn't, kind of like a guardian angel. But she hasn't come out in months now. I kind of miss her. But I guess that's also good, because it means I haven't been in _great_ danger for months now.

"Fine, a quick drink then I have to go, ok?" I ask Leone completely giving up on resisting.

"OK! Let's go and get a drunk together!" Leone yelled as if I wasn't getting dragged along anyway.

The people all around us sweat dropped because they still remember what happened the last time she got drunk.

A bar and two buildings were destroyed that night. I still to this day don't know how we got away unharmed from the cops. All I remember from that night was a yellow flash, nothing else. Although I _was_ partly passed out that time from drinking so much, so you can't really blame me. It was my first time drinking, and I wanted to beat Leone at her own game… not a good idea. But either way, we were both banned from ever coming back, to any place within a kilometre from here to drink.

I pondered all the different theories that came to mind about what happened that night while she mercilessly dragged me away to the usual bar.

When we entered, everyone was silent. My instincts went haywire when I saw this, I mean we did usually attract _some_ attention, but the _whole_ bar was silent.

I started to get nervous, and my hand twitched towards my katana on reflex as I felt all the stares judging me, and mocking me to the bitter end.

I looked up at Leone hoping for some support but saw she was grinning at the table towards the back. I took another scan though the bar, but it seems that they weren't looking at us, rather out the window beside us.

Huh, that was a first.

I tried to follow their gaze; key word is tried. Leone had chosen that exact moment to drag me away to the back.

"Hey what do you want to drink?" she asked. I stopped thinking about what was out the window and focused on her.

"… Who are you and what have you done to Leone?" I teased her in the most serous voice I could muster, the nervousness fading away.

"What?! Here I am being all nice and shit and _this_ is how you repay me?" she asked words full of fake hurt.

I chuckled, "Well, you never put my drinking needs in front of your own before, have you?" I said eyes full of amusement of our usual batter. The only reason I go out to drink is to mess around with Leone. Our pranks were infamous for a reason.

"Yes I have! Remember that one time that I… uh… cared about you …? Maybe? Yes? I think I have." She said half way to giving up.

"Yes," I started seeing her face light up at a so-called easy victory. Not with me your not. "You have cared about me, but you have never cared about my _drinking_ needs more than yours." I finished, crushing the remaining joy on her face.

I decided to make her feel better by offering peace.

"Two shots of whiskey mixed with vodka, and fruit punch!" I yelled to the guy by the counter. The noise level was increasing again so I didn't have to worry about our conversion being overheard. Not that it really mattered, but I feel less stressed this way.

When our drinks came, our friendly batter started up again.

After almost an hour later, I realized I still have a job to do, so I put down some coins and looked Leone in the eye.

"If I don't come back, I want you to take care of Angela for me." I said seriously. Angela was my roomie, also the one who's cared for me for months now, the random freeloader that came to her with a question.

She had something flash in her eyes, and looked hurt because I would do something dangerous… before I started laughing my head off. Then she looked angry. It was a forced laugh, but she accepted it as the truth.

"Joking, don't worry. I'll see ya later Leone. I got to go." I give her a grin to go with it before turning and leaving before she could drag me down for an interrogation. _Just_ missing her hand by a few inches.

Taking quick strides past the loud tables of yelling men that smelled of smoke and more alcohol, I left the bar and Leone both.

I feel bad for playing a bit with her feelings, but now I know she's lost people close to her in action, or she would have just shrugged it off as a joke. But that was the true pain of loss in her eyes.

I pulled at the small money bag at my belt and felt it was empty, with the exception of a coin or two.

Sigh, I would have gone long broke if I didn't have this little "job" of mine, and that's not including anything else other than getting her drinks.

I'll admit to being a bit of a freeloader because I don't do much, other than my job every week or so and going out to have fun. But I also go out into the woods on every now and again.

The streets were getting emptier and emptier until I was the only one walking down the street under the dim street lights. Most didn't even work in the scums, the government should really fix that... haha, nice joke. As if the corrupt minister would spend a bronze coin to help others.

I walked up to the house in a grassy hill with a small smile, thinking about getting my pay tonight. I put on a black cloth to cover my mouth and neck. Then I took the panda hat off and put the hood of my cloak up. I placed my panda hat under the side of my belt and covered it with the cloak. I checked for the hidden blade in my boot, and made sure I also had my small money bag.

I climbed the fence to get into the artificial forest hiding the mansion. As I was running past, I saw a warehouse around the midway point to the mansion. Something was rotting inside I could smell it and my instincts confirmed it. But I didn't check what it was; I didn't want to risk it.

As I got to the mansion, I saw the guards were doing a switch. I was right on time to take advantage of it. One had his back to me, and the other had his view blocked by the first.

Lucky! I rushed both of the guards as they were talking and knocked one out pulling the katana partly out so I could hit him with the hilt, and sheathed it, then swinging it at the other that was opening his mouth to scream.

THUMP THUMP

The only sounds were the bodies as they dropped to the floor. Now I wasn't careless, I pulled them both to the bushes that surrounded the mansion. I could have killed them both, but I didn't feel like it. I was in a good mood after drinking with Leone.

I grinned at my quick work before getting to a window. I knew the window's lock broke I could see the jagged piece sticking out like a sore thumb, but it was on the 2nd floor. So I grabbed onto the small ledges of the wall and dragged myself up. I'll also admit to not being very strong, but I was enough for the job. So far the whole trip took no longer than five minutes. Good timing.

After I got in, I took a look around, and ran to the left. I followed my instincts, as they have never led me wrong so far. I felt the soft carpet getting dirty because of the dirt on my boots, but they could clean it later. There would be a bit of dirt, but never a footprint. Oh well, their problem now.

As I ran, I never looked out the window, if I did, I would have seen some figures floating on air. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.

I kept going to the master bedroom, and pasted it by a door before quickly taking a glance around, dropping to one knee, and getting my lock-picking kit from my pocket. It was a handy little skill I learned as a kid, and kind of like my instincts, they have never failed me yet.

Within seconds I got in. I sneaked in watching out for any alarms before looking to the left and going towards painting of a family hanging from the wall. To most people it most seem like I planned this out weeks before hand. But I don't like to plan; they become useless after the first enemy move.

I hacked the lock on the safe and got out the small bag to stuff the money into, slung it back on my belt then headed out again. I was careful enough to look out the crack of the door to see if I could find anyone. Even the doors were made from hard wood, maple I believe, while most people would need to find some rotting planks to use instead. I didn't find anyone, but I could only see one side of the hall.

My breathing started getting faster; I had a bad feeling, the one where you know no matter what you do, it won't go in your favour. But it seemed more dangerous to stay. So I opened it more to look to the left.

Damnit! The wife was right around the corner. She gasped. She saw me. I needed to silence her, but something stopped me from going out yet. And lucky for me, I listened to it. I could see her cut in half by the biggest pair of scissors I have _ever_ seen. But that wasn't what surprised me. It was the person that had the scissors. It was one of Leone's friends, the one with glasses.

Shit. I'm out of here. My instincts were starting to flash small lights in my eyes to show the way.

_This is bad, this is bad._

They only ever change when I'm in _huge_ danger. It usually means Chi was on her way.

I followed the flashing lights to the main lobby area with a grant staircase that gets thinner in the middle and wider at the bottom. It's stained red from the blood of all the corpses lying on it. I didn't need my intents to tell me not to go there. I stopped before the stairs and jumped down the side railing hoping for the best.

I never was good at landing. I felt the wind against me and the adrenaline rush pumping though my vines. Sadly, I moved a bit too much and landed on one of my feet as I tried to roll with it. My foot pulled back safely, but my back got bruised as I cushioned the fall of 5 feet. Sad, isn't it. I forced my feet to move though the sticky floor of red, I was suddenly annoyed at the soft carpet. It was like quick-sand, trying to drag me down with the long strings.

I stopped again; now I was getting annoyed, but I wasn't going to ignore my intents. I carefully reached out in front of me and grabbed something. Thank you lord, whoever you are to give me my gloves, because I would have cut my hand otherwise.

My instincts were all on high now. My vision got sharper and smell got better, but it still felt like something was going to kill me. My nerves were starting to over hype themselves and my vision had black spots in it. I was hyperventilating, and the pain in m chest made itself known.

Damn, Chi's coming back.

"Wait, it's not a target." Said an emotionless voice… that I think I've heard before.

I started to calm down because the danger seemed to mostly pass me by with nothing more than a small reminder.

The stings quickly pull back without hurting me… much. I got a small scratch on the back of my neck, I'm fine, but the cloth around my face was felling off.

Shit. I reached up to stop the cloth from coming off completely, but was stopped by a _very_ familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We might think its hostile and _accidentally _hurt you."

WTF! Leone?! I spin on the spot to see a flash of yellow before I was held in a vice-grip that I was long ago used to.

Yea, it's her. I knew something was up. And it seems she's still in a bad mood from my joke.

"Akame, Lubbock, go on ahead, I'll take care of him." Leone said. Now I wasn't sure if I should have been happy she didn't know it was me, or insulted that she call me a "him".

I started to struggle to get out of it because I knew her weaknesses, but she just tightened her grip till I was choking, I had a easy way out, but that would really hurt Leone. Something I wasn't going to do.

So begging my way out it is.

"W-Wait, L-Leone, it's m-me. S-S-Stop already." _And this isn't what I meant when I said "see ya" I didn't want to see you again this soon._ I mentally added the last bit. I wasn't really choking, but it was getting very uncomfortable. The shudders were just from nerves.

"Huh? Kira? Is that you?! I knew something smelled familiar! Ha I was right!" she boosted as she switched her hold so I was slowly smothered to death by her breasts. Again I didn't know if I should be happy she knows my smell, or slightly scared she can track me by scent.

Cough cough. I manage again.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" she said as cheerful as ever, releasing me from her death-by-breasts hold, as soft as they were, I didn't need them right now.

"Now what are you doing here?" she asked me confused. I glare at her while trying to regain my breath, and fighting down my blush from her hold.

"I should be the one asking you that." I pant. "And why are your friends killing people off?" _I didn't really care, but it would be nice to know why I saw the murder of woman in front of her own bedroom. _I knew most nobles had some sick hobby, but I was curious to what they did, incent maybe? I didn't really care about that, go ahead, just know that your kids might have some problems.

"W-Well, you see." She said trying to explain. "Those people are the bad guys. They don't deserve to live." Looking me in the eye with a serious face.

That was the first time I ever saw Leone with a face like that. I responded in kind.

"Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?" I asked her. Again, I didn't care, but she shouldn't go into the field with black and white views.

She got a hurt look on her face before she guarded her face again.

"The people of the capital." She said with a straight face. And I just looked at her.

"The ones you guys killed were also people of the capital were they not?" I asked her deadpan. It didn't really matter to me, but I wanted to make sure she had a strong resolve. The ones who had to do this work needed a strong resolve, without one, they can only get themselves killed off.

I won't let that happen to my friends. But now that I got a good look at her, her hair was long, and she has… paws? What is this? She looked me in the eye with her blazing ones to my half dead ones with a little light in them.

"They aren't, all they do is harm the people, and I have no problem killing them off for the good of many. And if you're with them, I'll have you locked up at base, and only because of our friendship that I will not kill you." she said coldly.

Wow this Leone scares me. Her eyes were blazing, and not with the usual mischief, with a burning resolve to save the people.

I saw that she was telling the truth. I hope. I never was a good judge of character. But Chi is, and she says Leone is loyal to the ones she cares about. But I like her for who she is, she's my awesome big sis. I grin at her after my little talk with myself.

"Ever hear of the Shadow Thief?" I asked her. And my grin widened as she stared at me shocked. "See ya later Leone." I say as I walk away.

"Wait! We can't just let you go!" I sweat drop and start running as fast as my mind would let me. Which is fast, but not fast enough to out run Leone. Now that I think about it, I think that she was always letting me win on propose before anyway, but I also never used all my strength against her. I can't use my full strength against friends either. No matter what happens.

_No,_ I mean I physically can't. My body won't let me after my mind registers them as a friend.

Therefore, I wasn't able to outrun Leone and got dragged to their base with another boy around 17 years old.

He was being carried like a bag of potatoes by a guy in full armour. While I was being cradled alike to a mother and kid by Leone. I guess she really does think of me as her little sister.


	2. No, Why Me?

Therefore, I wasn't able to outrun Leone and got dragged to their base with another boy around 17 years old.

He was being carried like a bag of potatoes by a guy in full armour. While I was being cradled alike to a mother and kid by Leone. I guess she really does think of me as her little sister.

At some point, I started nodding off like the kid I am, no one can blame me, I was already sleepy from drinking, and it was warm enough.

At some point I fell asleep because I woke up to a soft, warm bed feeling happy. I got a pair of soft pillows, and felt a pair of arms around me.

At first it just didn't register. I started closing my eyes again… and I fell asleep again.

The sun was blinding me. I hate it.

"Hey, hey, go turn off the sun would you?" as I lightly smacked the person under me… wait. I stiffened.

I jumped out of bed and looked around my intents on high again. The sun was still blinding, but liveable. I was in a room with a bed a desk a chair and a dresser. My panda hat and cloak was hanging from a hook, so I took it and put it on. The desk had and katana on it, also the cash I got late night. The foot of the bed had my boot, that I quickly slipped on. Where was I? The window showed forest around us and nothing else. So _very_ helpful. _Thank you_ world. For those that didn't get it, that was sarcasm.

I look back to the bed and see Leone lying on the bed awake and amused, most likely by me. Seeing that and that the fact that there were no enemies around, my mind slowly returned to the groggily state it started from.

I climbed back onto the bed, and over Leone to get the wall before curling up against her and tried to sleep again. I was tossed out.

BAM! I saw stars around me as I hit my head against the opposite wall. The rough concrete was painfully cold compared to the bed.

"What the HELL was that for?!" I yelled at her. I might have seemed pretty stupid yelling at her while upside down against a wall, but I was going to tell her off a bit before.

She laughed at me.

"For trying to sleep after noon pasted. And I know that can't hurt you now, so why not?" I grumbled about how that wasn't true for a while before realizing my roomie was probably still waiting for me. Shit.

"Sorry but I gonna go, Angela's waiting for me!" I yelled before grabbing my stuff and tried to jump out the window. Key word is tried. Leone just pulled me back inside before I even got out.

"Tsk, tsk, _you're_ not going anywhere till you explain what my best friend was doing last night." She said with a playful face. Well at least she wasn't serious anymore. That side of her still kinda scared me.

"Um, she was buying you drinks? And keeping you company?" I asked unsurely. Trying to get out of this. She seemed to be scanning me for something. I don't know if she found what she was looking for or not, but she seemed satisfied.

"Ok then, you'll come with me!" she told me like I was going to obediently follow her.

"Why would I?" I ask her since she seems to have some blackmail on me. I shouldn't have asked. She got a sinister smile after that.

"Don't you think you own me for carrying you around all night?" I groaned at her.

"Let's get it over with. And let me guess, you guys are Night Raid. Am I right?" I asked her. She looked at me surprised.

"Yea, how did you know?" I stare at her trying to see if she was serious. Apparently she was.

"Do you think I don't look at the wanted posters at all? I'm a thief after all, need to make sure my picture isn't up." I said as I kept walking.

She didn't respond after that, opting to just looking forward instead of at me.

The base was huge, I'd say at least 5 stories tall compete with electrically and water. I marvelled at the pure size they had made.

When we finally reach our destination, I saw a woman in a big chair with a metal arm and smoking a cigarette, the green haired pervert, the little girl with long black hair, one with pink hair, the girl with glasses, a tall guy with weird hair and the other kidnappee like me.

"Hello Night Raid, and other random brown haired kid." I said with a bow to them. Completely ignoring the "Hey" that come from the brown haired kid.

"What are you doing?" Leone asked me. Clearly amused along with the rest of the team.

"Well, I thought I should do a proper to you since it's my first time meeting this "you". So I did" I said wondering if I did something weird.

"You didn't have to do that. But it was appreciated." Said the woman in the chair. I would guess that she was the boss. "So let's get on topic. You have seen us all and our base. We can't just let you go, so we'll give you the choice to either work with us or to be an extra hand here."

"Wait, I didn't come here willing, if anything I was dragged here, and if I were to give you up, you can give me up so there's no need to keep me here. Besides I'll be meeting up with Leone all the time, so no worries. Now, _leave me be._" I tell her.

I was still a bit grumpy from being tossed out of bed, but the boss lady just wanted more muscle for her team that I was not willing to give. There also wasn't any need because I would need to rat on Leone, I wasn't going to do that, and I didn't mind the others so I had no reason to do so. I had enough money to keep me happy, and no one would suspect a thing.

"How about this," I say after a long, tense silence, that I started getting nerves in, "I'll work with you when you really need it, but I get to do what I want and get the right to deny the job. _And _I get paid for every job I do. How's that sound?" I asked them. I wanted more time to get to know them, but I didn't feel like committing to anything.

I was starting to get sick of this silence, so I made sure I got all my gear, took a final look around the room (I already mapped out several escape routes) and ran out though the way I came.

Even though they have the "home advantage", I didn't need one. I followed my intents and ducked or jumped when I thought it was a good idea. After a while, they all stopped but one. That one was Leone. I slowed down a bit and waited for her. I guessed they got the order to pull back or they would have gotten to me.

"Boss agreed to your terms, we will contact you though me, and get you the pay." she told me looking barely winded. Ouch, so she didn't even try, huh?

"Sooo, ya wanna race?" she asked. I looked deadpan at her. She slowed and looked back at me, but I already started running.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" she yelled.

I didn't stop or even look back as I ran for my life and tried to stay in the trees, the ground had too many roots and obstacles to trip me up.

Soon, Leone decided to be a cheater with me and activated her Teigu.

By the time we reached the edge of the forest, I was panting and she was just laughing at me.

"Not fair… you cheater" I got in between breaths. I may have been a good escape-ist, but I couldn't run for a long period of time without stopping.

"You had a head start so don't blame me!" she tossed back.

"But you used your Teigu." I remanded her getting my breathing back to normal.

"Haha, not my fault you made me!" she said as she left me to die at the edge of town.

"See ya later!" I shout at her back as I dropped on the edge of the forest. "Hopefully not so soon this time" I mumble.

"I heard that!" she shouted again.

"I know!" I shouted back.

Sigh, oh well, Angela's gonna kill me. Shit.


	3. The Cops and The Kids

**Hey there, it's me again. Anything you guy wanna see improved or fixed, tell me, I'm a bit of a noob at this. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Akame Ga Kill, or things will be very different.**

Sign, oh well, Angela's gonna kill me. Shit.

I suddenly don't want to go home… but she might need some help with the bakery. I chuckle as I think about _me_ walking into my own_ doom_.

Not that long ago, I would have stayed here, and worried the hell outta her before she finds me sleeping in some alleyway. But now I go head first into her wrath so it won't worry her… I really have changed. I thought grimly as I walk though the crowded streets of the scrums trying to find my way home. I was always a bit lost trying to find everything and anything. In other words, my sense of direction is non-existing, and that's putting it kindly.

I ran into a cop with a dog on two legs. Oh come on! I just want to go home! And not get arrested or jailed, because in this place, I'll probably get killed by the corrupt system.

I put my hood back on and tried to sneak away from her quietly. I felt her coming closer to me, I would have run but I think she would put a wanted poster for me later on than. So I just walked faster and turned a corner to avoid her. I kept walking down that way and took a left turn, then a right before going down an alleyway. I take a glace back, and there's no one there. I guess I outsmarted her? Probably. My day was starting to look better, eh?

"Shit." I said as I walked into something hard. Or not, that works too I guess. I fell down and looked up again, and see the same girl I thought I left almost half an hour ago. Just who is she? She was able to chase me down to here after I left her and walked for miles?! She's scarily.

"Hello there!" she said in a chirpy voice reaching out with her hand. "You look kind of lost so I was wondering if I could help you." She said in more a statement than question. I guess that denying would be out of the question then? Now that I think about it, there was no reason for me run from her. I haven't gotten a poster yet, so it should be fine. Hehe… I mentally sob… I'm gonna die…

I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up, before trying to politely refuse her. But I've never been raised with manners so I can't really be _that_ polite now can I?

"Ah, no it's fine I know where I'm going. You don't need to bother with me." I told her with a fake smile. I added in the "to" and "with" to change it from a insult, to a polite sentence. I'm just that skilled. But my trick should have worked… I went around in a circle, when people are following you, it the easiest way to lose a inexperienced person.

"Oh yea? Then why did you just go in a big circle? Getting some exercise? Come on I'll help you get home." She stated to me, not giving me that chance to deny before dragging me away. Wow, she noticed that little trick of mine. Usually they just think criminals would never go back for fear of being caught. But than again, I'm not most. Although, I usually would have gotten rid of her one way or another by now, I couldn't found in my heart to.

Or was it my intents tell me not to? Don't know, I'll go with the flow.

"By the way, why do you have a katana?" she asked innocently. I sweat dropped. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"W-well, it scares off people who try to run off without paying!" I said remembering the first time someone tried to run away with Angela's cake.

She owned a small bakery in a good part of town, so robberies happen a bit less. Of course we let the kid off the hook with a scolding and telling him to come back when he needs a bit more food. We weren't rich by any stretch of imagination, but it was pretty easy to keep afloat thanks to my little, quick, and high-paying "job". Weird, I prefer living in a place patrolled by cops than a place without any cops even though I'm a thief myself.

"But, my question is how did you find me so fast?" I asked changing the subject, and coming back to my senses.

"Well, my teigu is Hekatonkheires. It's the little guy right here." She told me while pulling on the lease and choking the poor guy half to death. "It has a great sense of smell. So I was able to find you!" she said all that with a bright smile on her face.

She was too easily trusting, but I'm not gonna take advantage of that. And she's one of the few non-corrupt people left.

"Oh, ok." We walk in silence for a little while. "Do you want to have some cake at my place?" I asked her thinking she wasn't so bad. I mean she's not my enemy so why not? "Its at centre street SW, can you lead me there?" I asked her with a real smile this time.

"Of course! And thank you! Will you be my friend?" she asked looking all innocent again. I had to chuckle a bit at that. I can't believe this was a 20 year old, looks like people can still grow up to be a kid.

"Sure, why not?" _and maybe she can save me from Angela's wrath._ I think to myself.

We make small talk on the way back. I told her that I live with Angela on the second floor of a bakery she owns.

When I finally got home, it was around 4 in the afternoon. And boy was Angela ever pissed off.

As soon as I opened the door, there was a frying pan to greet me… to my face. I felt like I could fly because of the force behind it, but then the pain came. Ever seen Rapunzel? When she hits Finn and knocks him out? That has _nothing_ on the pain I was feeling! He went out like a light, I'm still here feeling it!

"OWOWOWOW, that hurt! I'm not _that_ late am I?" I asked her holding my face and probably a broken nose, quietly hoping that was all I was going be abused for that day.

When I got the courage to look back to Angela, she was greeting Seryu and inviting her in for cake.

As they went in I got up and walked to the door… only to have it slam in my face.

I fell back again clutching my face. I groaned. This is my life. Why? Just… _why me? _I whined about it for a while longer, refusing to get back up.

After a few more minutes of staying on the ground, and people pointing at me, I got back up and walked to the door, ignoring all the pointing fingers that seemed to laugh at me.

Hehe, I guess I deserved that much for making her worry. But ouch did that hurt.

I quietly tip-toed inside to the back and sat at the table there. There was dinner waiting for me at the table. I smiled at Angela even though she had her back turned to me. It was a small dinner of rice, a bit of soup, and fish. But to me, who hadn't eaten all day, it was a buffet. I quickly wolfed down all the food, and asked for more.

Of course, I got a slap on the back of my head, but she still let me eat. I could see where she got her namesake, it shows up from day to day in all the small things she does for me.

"Thank you Angel!" I called her by the nickname I got for her.

When she gave me more food, she slapped the back of my head again before walking away. I just smiled at her. Seryu had joined me with her slice of cake and so did Angela. I felt so happy that my friends where with me. I didn't wish for anything more than this.

After dinner and snacks, Seryu left, and I put away the dishes and washed them clean before putting them on the drying rack. We agreed that I would wash, if she would cook. It was a great deal for me since I couldn't cook to save my life. Trust me, I have tried. Ended up with a burning bed.

One time I got injured, and Angela was out to get groceries, but I was starving and I as too much of a lazy ass to get up and go downstairs for food, so I get out my portable stove from the closet, and tried to make fish… with oil… not my best idea I will admit, but it was just a little spark that I didn't notice. I was banned from cooking ever again in this house.

I grabbed some of the extra food that's always left out for me, warped it up, and put it away in my bag. Angela never gets mad when I do this, and I love her for it.

I went up the stairs to my room to put away my stuff, and clean it. I split the money I got last night into 20/80 I kept the 20% and put it in my closet on the top shelf. Then the 80% went back into the bag along with the food.

After a quick check up on my weapons, I grabbed my bag of cash and food, before going out though the window to not worry Angela.

After about half an hour of jogging, I got to one of the older districts. It was on a fairly good side of town, so it was safe enough for kids, but they should know how to fight back just in case.

I went over to a tall old building that was about 4 floors tall and seemed like a ghost owned it. And any grown up the kids didn't know would think so too. They would hear all kinds of sounds and not find anything, sounds range from crying babes, screaming kids, moans, groans, and anything else kids have ever heard of. Once when I came here, dressed in different clothes and tried, I heard a high pinched voice like Elmo saying "help me" that creeped me out. And I am not ashamed to say that I screamed bloody murder before they realized it was me.

I started humming a song that I knew. After I got in I called out

"MAGIC!" then the kids started coming out of their hiding place before swarming me. I smiled at them all before asking for the leader. The leader hands out food and gets the kids everything they needed. After giving the bag to him, I was led to the babies' room. It was a pretty run-down place, but it was home for many people for many years. I smiled at the little babes that were mostly sleeping. Then I came to one with big blue eyes that shined even in the dark. She had blond hair that seemed to puff out. She reminded me of a kid that I helped raise. And she helped raise me.

She turned out pretty good, but then she fell. And didn't get back up… ever again.

But thinking back, if I never helped her, I wouldn't be living with Angela right now. And she might not even be around anymore, and neither would I. so a bit of heartache was worth it.

So I ruffled the kids' hair before leaving the infants room. There were now about 20 kids in total. All between the ages of 2-17 years old. After 17, they leave and try to find their own way in life. I missed some of them, but I _never_ tell them what they should be, or do, that's their own choice.

I played with the kids for a while before going to their leader and getting my bag back. He was a gangly teen with shaggy hair and creepy grin, but he could defend, and help the kids though any problems they had, so I couldn't complain. Plus, I trusted him with the kids, since he's been around, the kids have been increasing in number. I just grinned back and walked away.

I waved good-bye to the kids as I left for the 3rd time that month. I make it a point to visit every week or so, if I can't then Angela comes to play with the kids. I teach them some fighting to defend themselves with, and come around at night to give them what they need for the month. Other than that, their on their own. They need to learn how to survive on their own. But on the bright side, they aren't really bullied because they have numbers.

I walked back to my little house under moonlight. I was happy with how the kids were living. It has improved a lot since I was a kid. On my way back, a heard a sniffing in the alleyway, I got curious so I entered to find whoever was crying.

The best place to hide was behind the dumpster. The first place I looked. There was a little kid around the age of 5 dressed in rags with black hair and red eyes.

Must have been made fun of. The first thought that come to my head was usually the right one. I know how she feels, and I can't just leave her out like that.

"Hey kid," I said in a soft tone. "Do you want a home?" I asked. The kid looked up at me with huge eyes that had a shine of hope behind them.

"W-why do you care? Aren't you just like all the others?" she asked.

"If I was would I be offering you a home? You can choice to follow me, or to stay there. It's your choice." I told her before spinning and walking back to the old building at a very slow pace. By the time I reached there she was grabbing on to me and looking at me with teary eyes. I looked back down and smiled before ruffling her long black hair. I walked in again humming before they swarmed me again. Then I sneaked off when they noticed the new kid. By the time they realized I was gone, I was already half way home.

As I was walking around in the early morning, I noticed a rich part of town that I didn't really notice before and thought I should have some fun before going to bed. There was a lot of noise coming from one building on my left. Must me a party, I'll have to crash it then. I've always had a thing for crashing parties, its so fun to watch the result of one. Hardly anyone gets seriously hurt in my pranks, but most people are left with a small reminder of what happens.

A grin spread across my face. I started walking towards the area and saw a large man with black hair that was starting to gray with a star-shaped scar over his left eye. He's probably a guard.

"Hello, sir." I would have some fun with this. "Can you, by any chance, let me into the party?" I asked him.

He looked me over once "Scram, kid. This place is for normal people, not little thieves, and beggars like you. Don't let me catch you around again." I didn't look that ragged did I? I was fairly clean. Jerk. I pouted. I wasn't confident I could defect him because of my lack of strength.

"Ok, Ok, sorry, I'll leave then" _not. _I wasn't just going to leave after getting insulted.

I started walking away from the jerk and made a left turn, then another left, and one more left. I was now on the other side of the building. I looking in though the window to see what they were doing inside. The people must be pretty important if they have Capt. Ogre as a guard. _What? You think I didn't know? I'm well enough versed in military affairs to know who's important, and who's not. _It helps when faking messages to different units so I can watch the chaos that follows. The military would behead me if they knew it was me almost _every_ time.

The people inside seemed to just be drinking wine and talking about random things, but I had a pack of matches, and I was going to have some fun.

There's always a backdoor to every building. And it just so happens that this backdoor was right beside me. I got out my lock picking set, and got to work. Within seconds, the door opened. I took a peek inside, and saw I was going to get a midnight snack first. I sneaked inside to the semi-empty kitchen, and started grabbing food. Lucky for me, there were table cloths on every table and the thing with wheel that can move around to carry heavily stuff. I sneaked a bit more food into my mouth before hiding in one of the movable things and getting out my matches. I broke one off the pack and strike the match. It turned into a bright colourful flame of reds, oranges, and yellows. I let it start eating at the cloth around me. As soon as it started to catch fire, I sneaked out from underneath, and booked it back to the door. It was still open just a crack, and my feet pounded the stones trying to get away from the scene, and to a place I can watch my artwork.

My instincts started up again. Damnit! I was so close. My feet were no longer in contact with the ground and my cloak was starting to strangle me.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard a voice say next to my ear that belongs to Ogre.

"Away from here sir." I answered truthfully, sad that my prank was caught before I could see the results.

"I told you not to let me see you around here."

Now, I could be a smartass and get myself in even deeper, _or_ I could play nice and get away with that... smartass it is.

"Then you can let me go, and say you never saw me. Pretty simple right? Or did the thing that took your left eye also take part of your brain? That would make a lot of sense if it did." I snapped back at him. I felt his grip loosen a little and I twisted. Hard. My cloak came out of his grip and I sprinted away. He was about to give chase, but the screams started. Capt. Ogre stopped, added his own stream of curses to the party and turned back to save the people from a small fire. Huh, they finally noticed the fire? That was a bit slow of them. I even made sure it was in plain view, but they're fine. There are lots of ways out. I should hurry or I'll miss all the fun.

I jumped up to a ladder and used it to climb to the top of the building, it was just a few blocks off from the scene. I could see the rich people with kinds of jewels and fancy clothes come out, and a few more people dressed in aprons come out after them. I saw a flicker of red from the window. They didn't even stop the fire? What did they do? Pour gasoline on it? I started laughing at them as they turned their attention to Ogre and started yelling at him. Telling him to put it out, wow, that is loud if I could hear it clearly. I was losing air because of laughing now. I felt great, dying from lack of air, yes, but great all the same. My first prank of the week.

After getting my fair share of laughs, which was all of it. I climbed down groggily, I slipped on the last step and fell on my leg. That woke me enough to make me feel pain, and to get me groaning. Every in a 3km radis was problaby awake and looking at my artwork, not caring about me so I didn't have to worry. Walking back with a slight limp was annoying, but I was still in a good mood from my show.

Finally I get home, and changed quickly before crawling into bed. It was early in the morning, and I was damn sleepy. I didn't plan on waking up till noon at earliest, and they would be lucky if I did.


	4. Leone

Finally I get home, and changed quickly before crawling into bed. It was early in the morning, and I was damn sleepy. I didn't plan on waking up till noon at earliest, and they would be lucky if I did.

I woke earlier than planned thanks to a blond-haired lioness smothering me to death with her… assets. I groaned when I got blinded by the sunlight that somehow disappeared under the curtains for sometime now. Someone must have pulled them closed for me, before someone else opened them again.

_Thank you Angela. You don't know how much I love you right now._

Leone on the other hand, I was ready to kill. I growled at her hoping she would hear me even though mumbled by soft pillows.

"Awww, come on! We have a busy day ahead of us, Kira." She said cheerfully, before turning a bit dark. "And we shouldn't be late, or we might not plan enough for the job."

I was just coming out of my groggily state I have to fight though every morning, and the words didn't quite register in my mind yet. So I shifted a bit before hugging the source of warmth before trying to sleep again. I like the warmth, but I prefer the cold on a hot day like today. Though I love curling up by a fire on a cold night.

Sadly, before my mind was completely gone, I felt vibrations coming from the warmth… before a repeat of yesterday happened.

I groaned when I started seeing stars again. I mean _really?_ I have to wake up like this everyday now?

… I don't wanna!

But before I had much of a chance to complain, Leone dragged me up and out of my room by my foot. After we got to the stairs, I was finally fully awake. I used my other foot to tap a pressure point on Leone's wrist, I felt the results immediately. She dropped me and kept on going without noticing me.

It was a special one that I found when I was in a little problem as a kid it didn't hurt the user or the victim which is pretty rare. I was lucky I was in the back of the group and not the front, or I wouldn't have made it out so easily, if at all.

I lied there looking up to the roof thinking for a bit.

"Hey! Where did she go?!"

Well, that's one way to snap me out of my thoughts. I muse. Time to greet Angela I guess. I picked myself up and went back to my room. I grabbed my panda hat, katana, and changed into the same set as yesterday before going downstairs.

I saw Angela and Leone chatting about something I probably had no interest in. So I walked past them and went to the fridge to pull out a jug of milk. Then proceed to grab my cup while slamming the fridge shut with my foot and poured myself a glass, walking to the table in the back of the shop.

"Morning Angel." I greeted her.

She give me a death glare, that wasn't all that scary because it reminded me of a little pup with its claws out. Certainly not scary, but very, very dangerous. I gave a grin trying to calm her nerves before swinging the jug towards her.

She just shook her head. I shrugged, not my fault if she didn't want any milk. I set down my cup and put the milk back in the fridge, using my foot to close it again.

I grabbed a plate and made my way to the table once more.

"So, why are you here?" I bluntly asked Leone. I didn't care much for manners this early in the morning.

"Ouch, not even a greeting?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You tossed me outta bed for the second time in just as many days. I'm not happy. Now, get to the point before I kick you out." Yea, I wasn't a morning person. Expextly after a failed robbery (anything with trouble counted as a fail on my part), a kidnapping, a useless run from the cops, then a midnight visit to the kids.

There are only three people I know that can deal with me in the mornings after a annoying day, and too little sleep. One is Angela, one is long gone, and one is… I don't even know anymore.

"Oh right, oh right, calm down, I am not here to pick a fight with you." She said in a smooth voice that didn't help my mood. "I'm sorry for tossing you out of your own bed, but I had every right to toss you out of mine…."

"Your point?" I interpreted her, straight to the point as usual (when I'm grumpy anyway.). She seemed to somber up a bit.

"We got us a job to do in the slums tonight." She answered.

Ok, that made sense as to why she would come to my place so early. But there was a newbie right?

"What about that other guy? Tatsume was it? Why don't you take him?"

"Because he's not ready for anything like this yet. We all think he would crumble if he sees this."

Uh, smart.

"If he's not up to scruff, why would you take him?" I was kind of curious as to why they want someone like him. He would get himself killed. But I didn't vocalize my thoughts.

"Because he has the potential to become a good fighter." She was answering like a robot now. I didn't like it. So I thought to make her angry. Hehe, I hope to stay alive.

"I agree…" I pause for a second, "if the kid makes it that far." I tell her darkly. Both to get some emotion back into her, and to warn her about what will happen. My intents knew what will happen, even if my mind doesn't.

It worked.

Noxt thing I know, I'm being tackled down by Leone in a fit of rage.

"YOU DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT!" she screamed at me while punching me.

After the fifth punch or so, I started getting annoyed and got out from under her. It wasn't hard. Leone was starting to subconsciously activate her Teigu. That would not turn out well for anyone within a ten block radius of here, and will draw peoples thoughts to our place. Not good.

I slipped under the next punch and got under her stomach. I pushed. I managed to flip us over and get a pressure point on the neck. It was dangerous, but it would be more so if I just let her do as she liked. For all of us.

After getting the point, she started going limp. Good to see I haven't lost my touch. I smiled, but then again, maybe I shouldn't have used that method on Leone. It was one more for the battle field than everyday life.

I got off of Leone after she went limp and started to breath normally. I dragged her to the couch at the back – since I don't think I could lift her all the way upstairs. And popped her down on it before falling to the floor. It looked like it was still 10 am so I grabbed a slice of bread, wolfed it down while finishing my milk, and then joined Leone on the floor by her makeshift bed.

I woke closer to noon this time. I could tell because the sun wasn't being a pain in the ass and trying to blind me. The roof covered the sun from about 11am – 4pm. So I wasn't too late, I hope. Took a look around and found that I was on the couch. Angela wasn't strong enough to do that, so it must have been Leone. I guess she's forgiven me… to some degree.

I set out to find Angela and to get some info on the job Leone wanted me to do.

"Hey, Angela! What did Leone want me to do? And where are we meeting up?" I shouted to the door. It was the door to the kitchen so I knew Angela was there making cakes and breads. It was a bakery after all. I would help her like anymore nice-ish female would try to do, but I'm still banned from the kitchen.

"Yea, all the info is on the counter by the phone. Have fun and come back safe!" she shouted.

(For those of you that didn't think Angela knew about my "job" are sadly mistaken. She does, there were _lots_ of hints given. For those that did know, good job.)

"K see ya later!" I shouted back to her.

After snatching the note off the counter, I walked out the door to try and find it. As I walked out, I noticed some of the blue paint was coming off of our building. I made a mental note to fix that… only to forget it seconds later.

The note was brief and to the point.

_I will be destroying some drug dealers tonight. It will be at 10pm at 50__th__ ave and 17 st. Don't be late._

_LEONE_

Wow, she was angry. She usually has a cat face after her name. I remember the first time we met.

FLASHBACK

I had short black hair with a dark red tint in light, but that was mostly covered my panda hat. I also had a katana strapped to my black belt and a pair of fingerless black gloves. I had no coat because I didn't need one, and if I wanted it, I would have to take it from someone else. It was still in low negatives, so I didn't really need one.

I was lying around the streets doing nothing, and having nothing better to do. Sure I could help others, but what's the point in that? The sheep would just keep on getting scammed by the wolfs until they become wolfs themselves, or die. I didn't care anymore.

I'm bored.

CRASH

Well, its better than nothing! I thought as I looked around hoping for some excitement to help me outta this boredom. My eyes were dulled again when I saw nothing but a drunk coming into the alley.

I didn't feel like moving, or sharing space with another. I walked up the person, and saw it was a girl. A girl with short blond locks curling up around her face and two long locks of hair going down on either side of her face, and was wearing very little clothing, it was pretty much a push-up bra and underwear with a belt, and she had a scarf around her.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She noticed me and gave me a wave completely unconcerned that I had a weapon by my side and we were in an alley.

She had to be extremely brave or stupid. And right now, I was going for the second option.

"Heeyyy theeerree friend," she slurred out. "waannna have a littlllee driiink with meeee?" she ask me.

"No, stay away from me, I don't like your breath." I replied to her friendliness.

"Noowww, noowwww, that's noo waaay to treeeat a friiiend now isss it?" she asked with a cheerful voice.

"No its not. That's why you're not a friend. You're a stranger that's drunk and annoying." I told her. I haven't felt quite this cocky in a while now.

"Awwww, someone's angry wittthhh me again!~" she song-singed. "Come with mee, and I'll make you feel better!"

"I want that in writing on a legal document." That usually gets people out of my hair.

"OK!~" she yelled. I was not expecting that.

She actually got out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. "I'm Leone, now I need to know your naaame~" I was feeling guilty now, she was being nice and didn't seem to want anything other to make me happy.

"Nevermind, you don't have to do that." I told her. She pouted at me.

"Buuut, I want your naaame!" she yelled at me closing her eyes in the progress. When she opened them again, I saw they were a nice golden colour.

"My name's Kira." I told her.


	5. Drunken Escape

"I want that in writing on a legal document." That usually gets people out of my hair.

"OK!~" she yelled. I was not expecting that.

She actually got out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. "I need to know your naaame~" I was feeling guilty now, she was being nice and didn't seem to want anything other to make me happy.

"Nevermind, you don't have to do that." I told her. She pouted at me.

"Buuut, I want your naaame!" she yelled at me closing her eyes in the progress. When she opened them again, I saw they were a nice golden colour.

"My name's Kira." I told her. She started stumbling her way to me, occasionally tripping over thin air. She got within five steps of me and tipped towards me, I heard a light snore coming from her, and knew she wasn't getting up again.

On one hand, I could just let her fall, but on the other I could come out of my anti-social bubble and help her. I looked at her again and picked that latter. I caught her as she was falling into me, and swinged one of her arms around my neck and visa versa.

She was cute, no denying that, but I didn't want someone to warm my bed, nor do I want my first to go to a stranger with a pretty face and voice. I admit to wanting to try it, but not just with anyone.

"It's not too much to ask to want someone special, is it?" I asked myself.

"No, it's not. Go after them until they accept you." I jumped and nearly dropped Leone when I heard that. I quickly regained my calm and stiffened.

"I thought you were passed out." I stated to her, pulling my arm back. A warm and large hand grabbed on to my retreating hand and kept it there. I looked at Leone and saw a pair of burning golden orbs that showed kindness and strength.

I could feel my eyes starting to get wet. I turned away from her trying to hide my weakness. It was the first time anyone as exposed my weakness and didn't seem to want to take advantage of it.

She didn't let me. Her other hand around my neck grabbed my chin and pushed me back to her face. Our eyes met again for a brief moment before my eyes turned away something interesting on the ground.

"Look at me." Leone growled out. I froze for a second before obeying her. Her voice had a ring of power and authority to it, and she seemed stronger than me right now, which is strange, I was the thief here, I should be able to get out of her grip with ease. But I couldn't find it in me to do so. I hated feeling so weak.

I finally looked her in the eye with my own burning orbs in challenging her power with my own. It was an internal battle between me and her, our grips slowly getting tighter and tighter.

I flinched. My neck was already a big bruise, and I could feel it swelling. Leone instantly loosened her grip after seeing me flinch.

"Sorry, the eldest of 5 here, not going to back up from a challenge." She told me not seeming sorry at all.

"It's fine." I mumble. "But your really strong." I commented on her strength thinking it might hit a cord.

"Yea, thanks! I worked hard to get this strong, you're pretty strong yourself." She shot it right back at me. And I can't say I also worked hard because I look like a street rat, which might cause her to be suspicious of me. She has every right to be, but so do I.

I mean, what normal person would go up to a street rat and basically offer to 'make them feel better' unless they were trying to sell them, but I don't think Leone would try to sell me.

"Hey, Leone?" I asked her.

"Huh? Yea?"

"Are you planning on selling me?" I asked suddenly very suspicious of her.

I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, and started seeing starts not long after. The down side to my instincts, they only work when the opponent is trying to hurt or kill, not when trying to help.

At least I know she doesn't want to sell me, I thought grimly. Her arm and neck disappeared from mine and I'm lifted up by my shirt collar. My feet were kicking around uselessly without guidance. And my eyes betrayed some of my overwhelming fear.

I looked down to see Leone with her head down and dark look on her face.

"Don't you ask that ever again." She growled out, uh oh, she is pissed off. "I would never, _ever_ sell you, or anyone of my friends. So don't doubt me so much, k?" I was starting to respect Leone more and more, seeing that she was a scary person to piss off, and that I _could_ piss her off badly installed some respect into anyone whether they liked it or not.

"K-kay, sorry." I shuddered out. I always had a shuddering problem when I was nervous or scared. That's part of the reason I didn't really talk much to people, the other reason is so no one can recognise my voice.

She slowly lowered me back on my feet, as I went down, I could see her eyes again. They were a bit duller than before.

I surprised myself with my next words, "Come on, let's go get a drink. I'll pay." I said softly trying to console the older woman. She brightened up instantly and grinned at me. Her eyes got a bit brighter, but they still weren't as bright as they used to be.

"Sure~" I know just the place, let's go!" She grabs me by my arm and pulls me into her. As I'm going around I can see we're heading to the red light distant of town, and that the bars here almost all had a _very_ lightly dressed woman in front of it. I'm blushing at what it implies to go in. I see a tall building with a very... _colour_ picture on the building that no child should be able to draw, _please_, don't let her drag me in there. My hopes get dashed as usual as she proceeds to drag me farther away from my comfort zone.

"Please tell me we're not going in there." I beg.

"I would, but then that would be lying." she says as she pushes open the door. I'm greeted by _many_ different women at once. I blink at all the flashing lights inside the strange smells and the noise level that's making me deaf.

"Sorry ladies, but this is all mine." Leone hugs me from behind and pulls me away walking backwards from the crowd at the door. I look up at Leone and smiles at her. _Thanks Leone. You saved me._

"Bartender! Two shots of whiskey and a bottle of wine!" She calls out. Soon enough our drinks arrive and we start drinking, well, more like Leone starts drinking everything and i just sip at my drink. It tastes horrible, why do people like this stuff?

"What's wrong? Too scared?" She asks me with her face red and a slur to her words. "I can totally understand why a little kid like you doesn't want an adult drink, here I'll drink it for you." She blindly reaches for my cup but I snatch it out of her reach and drown it in one gulp. I'm not letting her win so easily. My eyes brighten a bit as I challenge Leone to a drinking contest. Not my brightest idea, but my ego's expanding with every drink that comes our way.

"Alright, I accept your challenge! Bring it!" She shouts drawing the attention of the whole bar.

"Bartender! Another round, and leave the bottle!" I shout my part.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"RUN RUN RUN!"

"I know! Don't let them catch you!"

"I'm trying! What do you think I'm doing!?"

"I don't know! You look ready to fall over!"

"Shut up! I'm fine..."

"... Kira? Are you alright?"

Snooze...ZZZ

"FUCK YOU!"

ANOTHER FEW MINUTES LATER

"Wake up you idiot." Growled an annoyed Leone at me.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" I ask goggily.

"EVERYTHING! I had to carry you away from the cops. Really, anyone would think this was your first time drinking..." My mind didn't want to listen anymore so I tuned out from her rant. I slowly drifted off to dreamland again.

"Stay awake!" I am dragged back to reality as Leone was carrying me again on her back. "Geez, this was your first time drinking wasn't it?" she asked clearly upset about something.

"Not quite my first, just my first drinking so much." I responded with a yawn. "Where are we headed?" I ask laying my head back down on Leone's shoulder.

"Your place." I stiffen.

"... How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"You told me while you were drunk. Don't worry I'm not that much of a stalker to someone I just met."

"Kay, night." I gave another yawn and shifted so I had my arms around Leone's neck and cashion my head before dozing off to sleep.

My last sober thought is 'Angela is going to be pissed when she sees me like this. Well, it's my first, she'll let me off the hook.'

Snooze...


	6. Chased by Two

"Your place." I stiffen.

"... How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"You told me while you were drunk. Don't worry I'm not that much of a stalker to someone I just met."

"Kay, night." I gave another yawn and shifted so I had my arms around Leone's neck and to cushion my head before dozing off to sleep.

My last sober thought is 'Angela is going to be pissed when she sees me like this. Well, it's my first, she'll let me off the hook.'

Snooze...

**Third person pov.**

Kira was curled up against Leone's back with her arms warped around Leone's neck, asleep. Leone had hard night so far, she had decided to help a kid in an alleyway, gotten the cold shoulder for a while, asked if she was going to sell the kid she was helping by said kid, and had to active her Teigu get run the last leg of their drunken escape with a minor on her back.

She sighed thinking of ways to get out of trouble with her boss. But she couldn't just leave a young child on the streets to fend for herself, not when she lost so many like that.

_No I will save this one._ Though Leone was surprised when Kira offered to pay, she accepted, not planning on drinking too much, that changed when Kira challenged her to a drinking contest.

Walking though the cobblestone streets, she came upon a small shop with a light on inside. Going to the door, she gently knocked on the light blue wood. Within seconds of knocking, the door opened to reveal a young woman not much older than Kira in pyjamas and a worried look on her face. Seeing Leone, the worried look turned to one of curiosity, then one of relief and happiness when she saw Kira snoozing on Leone's back.

"Do you want to come in?" The young girl asked Leone, flashing a bright smile her.

"I would love to, but I'm just here to drop her off and leave." Leone replied freeing one of her hands and rubbing the girls head. Walking inside the humble little shop, she saw it was all carefully painted with light colours that didn't hurt the eye, and had many choices of bread and pasties on display for anyone that want to buy something.

Angela hasn't moved from the door, but slowly shut it and turned around to face Leone. Who was setting Kira down on the couch by the back.

"Please come back." Angela shouted. Leone, surprised to hear the seemingly timid girl shout, dropped Kira the rest of the way to the couch. Kira didn't mind as she just rolled over and groaned into the couch.

"I mean, if you can, please be her friend. She doesn't have many and hasn't gone out very much. And if she does, it's only for… work." Angela said trailing off. Leone quickly got enraged.

"Wait, you mean the money she spent on me was from selling herself?!" She shouted at the shrinking girl by the door. Stomping towards the nervous girl, Leone placed a hand on each shoulder to prevent the girl from shrinking away. "And you just let her?!" Leone couldn't believe Kira's so-called friend would let her make money like that while she lived a comfortable life here. Even more so that Kira would let herself do so.

"W-what? N-no, that's not her job, i-it's… cleaning. She cleans places on odd days, and gets some money from that!" Angela sputtered out. Not telling a compete lie. It was the truth, just twisted a little with some parts left out. Leone could also tell.

"I will ask you one simple question. Answer truthfully." Leone told Angela fully intending to take Kira away if she didn't like what she heard. "Does Kira, the girl passed out on the couch, sell her body for money?" Leone asked, her stare burning holes into Angela. Angela looked defiantly back with her own glare.

"No, Kira does not." Angela answered standing up for her drunken friend.

Leone was satisfied with what she heard and let the girl go. Taking a quick look back at the girl lying on the couch snoring, blissfully unaware of what was happening just beside her, Leone smiled at the girl.

"Yea, I think I'll be sticking around for her." Turning back to Angela, "And you too. Don't hesitate to give me a call or message if you have a problem kay? I'll help you out." Walking out the door, Leone took one last look over her shoulder and saw Angela putting a blanket over Kira and turning off the lights.

"The girls in good hands." She mumbled, "You guys can come out now. I've noticed you for a while now." She called into the darkness.

Two figures walked into the light under a street lamp. One was a tall woman with a gentle smile, glasses, and light purple hair, the other was a shorter man with green hair and a smirk on his face.

"You don't usually go that far to help a kid you just met." The green-haired boy commented.

"I think its sweet, just be careful around her." The gentle lady said.

"Yea, why did you help her anyway? It's not like she'll suddenly turn into an ally." The boy said putting his hands behind his head. "She might even turn into an enemy." He warned her grimly.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about her. She's loyal, she won't betray us so don't worry." Leone told them starting to make her way back to base.

"I believe you, let's go home." The purple-haired woman said, rushing to walk beside Leone. The green-haired man following a few paces behind.

BACK TO PRESENT

Looking at the note again, Kira wondered what she could do for the next few hours.

_I will be destroying some drug dealers tonight. It will be at 10pm at 50__th__ ave and 17 st. Don't be late._

_LEONE_

It said at 10pm so that left Kira with almost half the day to kill. She could go back to help Angela with the bakery, but she just usually ended up in the way, burning something, or annoying everyone.

Walking by the markets, she smelt food and spices it made her mouth water with hunger, even after the quick breakfast she wolfed down. Turning the street, Kira walked down a fairly crowded area full of small family restaurants lined up side by side.

Smelling barbecued meat dipped in different sauces, she navigated her way to the shop with her eyes closed, enjoying the scent to its fullest. Not quite noticing the foot that was in front of her, but slowly feeling a murderous aura beside her. Startled, she tripped over a boot covered foot with a yelp, falling to the ground with her hat flying off.

Groaning, Kira slowly crawled to her feet as searched for her hat on the floor.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Called a voice like poisoned candy. Kira froze on the spot having a good idea who the voice belonged to. Her instincts were going haywire, but she quickly patted them down looking at the woman that called to her. Her fears were confirmed as her eyes locked onto a pair of chilling blue ones. The owner held her hat by the brim, offering the softer part to Kira.

"A-ah, y-yes, thank you very much general, and sorry for tripping over you." Kira squeaked out, blushing and hoping she wouldn't be killed on the spot. Reaching over to take the panda hat from the general with shaking hands, she quickly put it back on before slowly backing away to the crowd, forgetting the hunger that was consuming her just a moment ago. "Have a nice day general." Kira bowed slightly, but never breaking eye contact before merging into the crowd never turning her back to the general once.

Esdeath was very suspicious of the girl that tripped over her foot a moment ago, but not believing an assassin would be so careless in the capital, she let it slide, waiting for the real ones to come. She had been hoping for someone to come after her so she could catch one, and then slowly and painfully take them apart in her torture room. Although she doubted the girl with the strange hat to be an assassin, she was wondering why a warrior wasn't in the army, instead wondering the streets with closed eyes and almost drooling at the smell of food. But the thing that gave Kira away was that she never turned her back to Esdeath. Esdeath knew she was a warrior and made a mental note to test Kira out later on.

Kira's movements gave away her skills as a thief, but she wasn't nearly strong enough, or quick enough to have a one-on-one fight with the empire's strongest. Nor was she ever planning on trying to. She might be childish, playful, and curious, but not nearly suicidal enough to try.

On roof across from Kira and Esdeath, Leone was perched here berating herself for leaving Kira alone that morning without warning her that Esdeath was going around the city. _D__ammit, I shouldn't have let her go. She'll get herself killed at this rate… did she really trip over a mass murderers foot while trying to follow the smell of food?_ _And she bowed to the general?! At least she's never turned her back on Esdeath yet. There's one thing gone right._

Slowly sneaking back off the roof, Leone planned to have a few words with Kira, a few very strong words delivered right to the girl's ear, slowly and loudly.

Esdeath noticed the other presence of the assassin retreat, and now had nothing to do. Her plan of drawing them out didn't work, she never expected it to work, but wanted to see how bold they were. She knew there was one not far away, but she couldn't pinpoint where. Thinking it was a good idea to take a look at the panda hat girl, she thanked the shopkeeper before standing up and going the direction Kira went. _Maybe she can keep me entertained for the remainder of the day._

Thinking it would be a small task to find the girl, she wondered around the stands and markets looking for the young woman. But after almost half an hour of fruitless searching, she began to get curious of her. Although she wasn't the best tracker, she was fast and strong. Superior in every single way except one. _Smart girl, able to escape me in such a short time_. While Kira only had a minute head start since she can't turn invisible, it was a miracle she didn't get caught.

It wasn't hard to notice the empire's strongest following her. The murderous aura could be felt if anyone got too close, Kira noticed something was off a few minutes after getting away from Esdeath. There was a strong murderous aura, and a more furiously burning one following her too. Quickly narrowing it down to two people, she realized Leone and Esdeath were both out to get her. _What did I do now?! _Kira wondered, suddenly very scared for her life. As well as she should be, she has two women coming after her, each with a problem, and they were some of the most powerful woman she had ever meet. Right behind an angry Angela with a fraying pan. Kira gave a shiver at the thought. Once she had been beaten so badly she couldn't walk for days on end, and she was too scared to call Angela to help her, for fear of another beating. Eventually, Leone noticed Kira wasn't coming around anymore and came to check up on her. She was found half-starved and still rolling around in pain on her bed.

Sadly, getting to chase something made life a lot more interesting for the two following Kira, but she knew if she stopped, she would get killed, screamed at, interrogated, or a mixture of the three.

Sighing again when she realized this could go on all day and well into the night. If she entered a shop and Esdeath followed her, it would be hard to get away since Esdeath got a clear look of Kira's face. Usually in these cases, Kira would just take off her hat and cloak and get away like that, since they usually don't see her face. But now she couldn't even go back to the bakery or risk Esdeath finding her home and Angela. _Perfect. Just fan-fucking-tastic. I go to get food and now I can't eat for the whole day, talk about irony._


End file.
